<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>captain America's Soulmate by Her11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210507">captain America's Soulmate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Her11/pseuds/Her11'>Her11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avenger Soulmates [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bucky Is a Good Bro, Fluff, Gay, Gay Romance, Homophobia, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve rogers gay, cuteness, omc gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Her11/pseuds/Her11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain America is sure his soulmate died 70 years ago, so he is shocked to learn that they are alive and well in the 21st century. The one problem with this is that his soul mate has turned out to be a guy and Steve is most certainly not gay...or is he?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/OC, Steve Rogers/OMC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avenger Soulmates [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the second in the series. Please comment</p>
<p>Lucy and Jamie belong to me. </p>
<p>Also Comment, the more comments the sooner you get the next chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie sat in the mail room flipping through fan letter after fan letter addressed to Steve Rogers, the great Captain America. </p>
<p>He snorted, yeah right. They should be addressed to the great American asshole. Granted Steve was nothing but a polite saint, but he was far from progressive based on his interviews. </p>
<p>Jamie was a loud and proud gay man. He hadn’t always been, his parents were pretty conservative and when he’d told them, well let’s just say it didn’t go over well…...at all. </p>
<p>They’d disowned him. It wasn’t unexpected, but there was a piece of Jamie that was hoping if he acted like the perfect child in every other respect they would want to keep him but no. He’d been kicked out on his ass at 16.</p>
<p>He’d done alright for himself. He was smart and had some friends he could go to until he got on his feet. He had persevered through his education, got his GED and even gone to college. Now at 25 he was a paid Stark intern. Granted he was shoveling through mail, but it was still paid and Stark paid his employees very well. </p>
<p>His life was great, he had a job, an apartment, friends, money in the bank, it was all great except for one small little detail. That was his soul mark. </p>
<p>It sat proudly across his right hip ever since he got it at the age of 18. When it first showed up he had been so proud. Before even thinking of going down to the courthouse he’d looked up the name: Steven Grant Rogers. Several links popped up to old newsreels of Captain America in action. </p>
<p>Jamie’s first thought was there must be another Steven Grant Rogers so he started searching, everywhere. But there was none. Apparently the name had been recognized on a national level. It was kinda like how you don’t name your kid hitler, you didn’t name your kid Steven Grant Rogers either. </p>
<p>It felt unreal. So he had hidden it away, thinking it was some kind of mistake by the universe, he didn’t report it at the courthouse, and no one else had seen it so he just didn’t mention it again. </p>
<p>And that worked until Captain America was pulled out of the ice a few years later, on his 21st birthday no less. </p>
<p>Jamie had thought about going down to the courthouse and recording his mark at that point, but he just couldn’t do it. He couldn’t do that to the world. Take their amazing hero and turn him gay. The political world would go insane. People would say his mark was fake and then they would drag Rogers into it. While the gay rights activists would be shouting at the roof tops about how this proved they were equals. </p>
<p>Jamie didn’t want to become a political icon or figure. He just wanted to be a normal gay guy.</p>
<p>So he’d kept his distance from the super hero, watched him on TV, listened to his interviews where he talked about growing up catholic in the 1930s. He even mentioned that he was sad he was never able to meet his soul mate but he was sure she was amazing. </p>
<p>One of the problems with having a completely unisex name was his soulmate thought he was a girl from 1930 that had died. </p>
<p>It was fine, really he hadn’t been planning to tell Steve he existed anyway. It still hurt though. </p>
<p>Just more proof that he would be an unwelcome presence in Steve’s life. </p>
<p>Of course that hadn’t stopped Jamie from getting a job at Avengers Tower. He hadn’t been able to help himself. He knew who his soulmate was, he wanted to be close to the man, even if he never would reveal himself to Steve. Part of him still loved the giant idiot, even if said giant idiot could never love him back. </p>
<p>That’s where Lucy found him. Bright bubbly Lucy who had happily rescued her soulmate 6 weeks ago. Speaking of the girl, She bounced into the room.</p>
<p>“Jamie.” She squealed.</p>
<p>“Lucy.” He squealed back and wrapped her in one of his lanky hugs. </p>
<p>At 5’10” and 150 lbs Jamie always felt like he was all knees and elbows. Lucy at 5’5” fit perfectly in his arms. </p>
<p>She was such a good friend. Full of life and energy. She made it fun to work in the mail room. </p>
<p>“So how’s my favorite stereotypical gay friend?” She asked, looking up at his face, eyes twinkling. </p>
<p>“You mean your favorite stereotypical gay best friend.”</p>
<p>“Of course.” </p>
<p>“He is still fabulously gay, almost completely done organizing this impossible mail room, and is wondering if his fabulous straight best friend wants to go out for a drink tonight?”</p>
<p>She gave him an apologetic grimace. “Sorry darling, I can’t. Got plans with Bucky. He’s getting back from a mission any time with Steve.”</p>
<p>“That’s right I forgot he was going, how have you been?” </p>
<p>She gave another grimace. “A complete wreck. He’s been gone for just under 24 hours and the whole time I’ve been pacing and asking Jarvis for check-ups every five minutes.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you go along in your badass vibranium suit?” Jamie asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. </p>
<p>“Because I still haven’t passed Nat’s combat training and it’s just a reconnaissance mission. Which means little old soulmate me is stuck here twiddling her thumbs.”</p>
<p>“Oh honey.” Jamie purred. </p>
<p>“Yea….it sucks. So I thought I’d come down here and bug you while I wait.” </p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan.” Jamie said and started flipping through more mail with Lucy flipping through her own pile. </p>
<p>They sat there in comfortable silence for about 15 minutes before they were interrupted. </p>
<p>“Ms. Elliot?”</p>
<p>“Yes Jarvis?” Lucy perked up and stared at the ceiling hopefully. </p>
<p>“I just heard from Sergeant Barnes that they are on their way back. He stated please do not be mad. The mission was not as easy as they had first thought. He is uninjured but Captain Rogers is. Medical bay has been alerted.”</p>
<p>Jamie watched as Lucy's face went white, his own didn’t feel much better. Steve was injured? Would he be ok?</p>
<p>“How bad?” Jamie choked out, unable to stop himself. </p>
<p>“Captain Rogers is in critical condition, but will survive.” Jarvis replied.</p>
<p>Air wooshed out of Jamie’s lungs in some relief. He would live. It would be ok, his soulmate would live. </p>
<p>“How far away?” Lucy asked, sounding just as choked up as Jamie had.</p>
<p>“5 hours, Ms. Elliot”</p>
<p>Lucy reached for Jamie’s hand and squeezed it tightly. “Wait with me?” She whispered.</p>
<p>“Of course.” Jamie said, glad he didn’t have to come up with an excuse to stay. </p>
<p>*********</p>
<p>Steve felt like an idiot, a very bloody, injured idiot. He had been in charge of the mission. Bucky and him had moved in sync like they always had, not even having to speak to communicate exactly where the other person needed to be. </p>
<p>It was all going great until the explosion. Steve had the bad luck of stepping on the land mine when it blew, Bucky was luckily a few yards away. </p>
<p>Steve had shot thirty feet in the air before coming crashing down with an almighty thud. Sometimes his size and mass was great, other times not so much. At 6’2” and 220 pounds, Steve could admit he was a big guy. And big guys tended to fall, hard. </p>
<p>He’d broken both legs, had multiple pieces of shrapnel embedded in his body, and several second to third degree burns. </p>
<p>His handy dandy vibranium shield had remained perfectly in place on his back, connected to its magnetic hooks. Lucky for him that it did, otherwise he would have had a broken back too. </p>
<p>Yup all around idiot. He should have seen it, smelled it, heard it, something. But no, he had to be the dumb ass who stepped on a land mine and got blown to kingdom come. </p>
<p>Bucky had ribbed him about it, after making sure he was still alive of course. So here they were on the quinjet, Steve bleeding everywhere and Bucky whistling, the jerk. </p>
<p>“What are you so happy about, jerk?” Steve grumbled. </p>
<p>“Just glad it wasn’t me. Lucy would kill me if it had been. At least you will survive her rage.” </p>
<p>“Good point.” Steve replied. </p>
<p>Lucy was Bucky's soulmate, and she was a spit fire. A small little thing compared to Bucky and himself, but she made up for it with her personality and energy. Steve had seen Lucy go toe to toe with all the Avengers at one point or another. </p>
<p>She had chewed Stark out for pulling too many all nighters, Bruce for his lack of confidence, Thor for his somewhat destructive nature, Nat for not opening up emotionally, Sam for being an insatiable flirt, Clint for not spending enough time with his family, and Steve for being celibate of all things. She was a force to be reckoned with. </p>
<p>Bucky just gave him a lopsided grin “yup, that’s the love of my life for you.”</p>
<p>Steve let out a snort then had to clench his teeth at the wave of pain that hit at the motion. </p>
<p>“You alright punk?” Bucky asked, sounding genuinely concerned. </p>
<p>“Yea, just a lot of damage that my body is trying to heal all at once.”</p>
<p>Bucky nodded. “Want some of these awesome super soldier painkillers?”</p>
<p>Steve shook his head. “I’ll burn through them too quickly.”</p>
<p>Bucky just nodded and started bandaging up what he could. </p>
<p>Steve and Bucky may be similar in that they were both super soldiers but the serums they had gotten were entirely different. Bucky’s was a proxy to what Steve had gotten. If it came down to a contest, Steve was stronger, faster, bigger, and all around more powerful than Bucky. They didn’t talk about it but they both knew. That’s one of the reasons why Steve never scarred. Even with all the damage he had received, in a few days he would be perfectly healed without a scratch on him. </p>
<p>He would also sleep for thirty hours and be ravenously hungry, but all things considered, it wasn’t a bad deal. </p>
<p>Yea it was all great, except for when you outlived your soulmate. Her name was scrawled across his shoulders: Jamie Piper Quinn. Whoever she was she must have been something. </p>
<p>Sometimes at night, when he couldn’t fall asleep he would think about what she might have been like. Was she tall or short? Thin or curvaceous? Quiet or loud? </p>
<p>He would think for a while and then shake his head. It really didn’t matter to him, all that mattered is that she was his. Not Captain America’s the super hero, but Steve Rogers, the little boy from Brooklyn that never did know how to stand down from bullies. He had had the mark before he became the captain and he would have it after the captain was no more. It was a slice of something that was entirely his own. </p>
<p>After Bucky had returned with his soulmate. Steve had thought about going down to the courthouse and registering his soul mark, but what would be the point. If she was alive she would have registered, and since she hadn’t she must be dead. He’d rather keep the name to himself than let the whole world know. </p>
<p>“What you thinking about punk?” Bucky spoke, interrupting his thoughts.</p>
<p>“Just about whoever Jamie was.” Steve sighed out. Bucky would understand, they had had these talks 70 years ago. </p>
<p>“You should go register, or if not, have Jarvis look into it. I found Lucy, in the 21st century, maybe yours is here too.”</p>
<p>“Maybe.” Steve mulled it over as he lay there, and let Bucky move him this way and that. “Do you think she would want me for me, or for Captain America?”</p>
<p>“If she’s anything like Lucy, she will love you for you and the Captain equally. He’s a part of you just as much as the winter soldier is a part of me.”</p>
<p>“Yea you’re probably right.” Steve conceded. Now that Bucky was here and he didn’t have to search for him anymore. Maybe it was time to devote some energy to figuring out who his other half had been. </p>
<p>********</p>
<p>Jamie and Lucy stood on the roof, waiting for the quinjet to land. Lucy was gripping Jamie’s hand in a white-knuckled grip, but he didn’t mind. It meant he could grip back just as hard. </p>
<p>They heard the sound of the plane before they saw it. Jamie shielded Lucy from most of the wind with his taller frame. They were both impatient for it to land. </p>
<p>Finally it did, and the engines turned off. They both raced forward, before the back hatch could be lowered. </p>
<p>Lucy bounced anxiously on the balls of her feet. After an eternity, the hatch was lowered and they could see the two super soldiers. Bucky walked out first and was immediately tackled by Lucy throwing herself at him. He caught her easily with a smile. </p>
<p>“Hey, dollface.” Jamie could hear him mumble before Lucy started kissing him. </p>
<p>“You...are….in...so…..much….trouble.” She replied between kisses. </p>
<p>Jamie ignored their sickening cuteness. His eyes instead focused on Steve, who came rolling down the ramp in a wheelchair. He was covered in blood, and Jamie could see where Bucky had bandaged up the worst of the wounds. </p>
<p>His immediate instinct was to run forward and touch Steve for himself. Feel that he was here and alive. His next instinct was to break down crying and hug Steve in relief. He did neither of these things. Instead he just watched, still as a statue as the super soldier rolled past him and towards the elevator. </p>
<p>His eyes tracked his soulmate, wishing he had the right to do what Lucy had just done to her own soulmate, but he didn’t and never would. He was just torturing himself being here. He should leave the tower, leave New York entirely. Go somewhere else like California where he would never run into Steve. He couldn’t keep doing this. </p>
<p>Jamie took the stairs down from the roof rather than have to share an elevator with Steve. If he did he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from doing something stupid. He walked down all 93 floors. It took him over an hour, but it was cathartic and allowed him to shed a few tears in peace. </p>
<p>He would have to say goodbye to Lucy before he left. That would be hard. Maybe he would just write her a note. </p>
<p>Jamie shook off the glumness he felt. He needed to do this. It was time he got on with his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a comment, it gets me to write faster.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve rolled himself to the sickbay under his own power but was quickly overtaken by nurses and doctors asking this and that as they pushed him to a room. He let the sound of their fussing wash over him. He answered what he could like no, he never lost consciousness, yes, he was still bleeding in some places, no, his bones hadn’t healed yet, no, no one else had been injured. </p><p>They moved him up on the bed to pull out the rest of the shrapnel buried in his skin. Set both legs and rebandaged what they could in that efficient no-nonsense manner that reminded Steve of field nurses in World War II.</p><p>Finally, he was alone, clean, freshly bandaged, and laying on the recovery bed. He pondered the ceiling as he thought. Bucky had been right it was time he started looking. </p><p>“Jarvis?” </p><p>“Yes, Captain Rogers?” </p><p>“Please look up anyone with the name Jamie Piper Quinn.”</p><p>“137 throughout history have had that name,” Jarvis replied. </p><p>“Narrow it down to 1920s and beyond.” </p><p>“13 people.”</p><p>“Any living today?”</p><p>“Three.”</p><p>“Any with registered soulmate marks?” </p><p>“Two.”</p><p>“What about the third?” </p><p>“Jamie Piper Quinn, age 25, no labeled soul mark, lives in New York City, works as an intern for Stark industries at Avengers Tower, Captain Rogers.” </p><p>Steve shot up out of bed, his heart pounding. It couldn’t be. There was no way his soulmate was so close and he hadn’t seen her. It was almost too good to be true. </p><p>“Where..” he croaked out, then cleared his throat. “Where is she?” </p><p>“He has currently left the building.”</p><p>“He?” Steve asked. Jarvis wasn’t one to make mistakes but he must be wrong. </p><p>“Yes. Captain Rogers. He works in the mailroom, and has for the last 7 weeks.”</p><p>Steve sank back in the bed and stared at the ceiling once more. That couldn’t be right, could it? It probably wasn’t, but it was a lead. He would be stupid to not check it out. Maybe she was just pretending to be a he. But Steve couldn’t see much point in them doing that in the 21st century. </p><p>But it also felt like way too much of a coincidence. He went back in his photographic memory and pictured the mail intern. </p><p>He remembered that lanky frame, black shaggy hair that fell into his piercing grey eyes. Lucy and he were friends, good friends. </p><p>Jamie had been on the roof when they arrived just two hours ago. Steve pictured the man’s face when he exited the craft and frowned. He had looked…...worried, scared, anxious, hurt, alone? Nothing positive. He should have been relieved for Lucy, but maybe something else was going on. </p><p>He needed to look into this as soon as he finished his thirty-hour power nap…..</p><p>*********</p><p>Jamie got home and clicked on the lights to his studio apartment in Brooklyn. Of course, he had moved to Brooklyn. It felt like the logical place, get to know where your soulmate lived and breathed. Walk the same streets he had. He was such an idiot. A stupid, lovesick, delusional, fool. </p><p>He looked around the small space with its cute kitchen, funky skylight, brick painted walls that he absolutely adored. He loved this place with its quirky charm. It perfectly reflected how Jamie felt on the inside. All hard edges but with soft little nuggets all around. From the overly squishy couch that once you sat down you couldn’t get out of, to the queen size bed, covered in dozens and dozens of pillows in all shapes and sizes. </p><p>He would miss this place, he would miss New York with its never-ending movement and energy. He thrived off the city life he had cut out for himself. But it was time. It finally hurt too much to stay. </p><p>Jamie allowed himself one small selfish moment though. He crawled into bed, pulled out a picture frame from under a pillow that he had placed one of the cuttings from an old newspaper he had paid was too much money for and traced the lines of Steve’s face before he had taken the serum. The picture itself was a before and after of the serum treatment, but it was all Jamie allowed himself to have of his other half. </p><p>Just this one newspaper clipping. Jamie clutched the frame to his chest and let out a sob. He would be self-indulgent tonight and cry himself to sleep. Tomorrow he started a new life. </p><p>********</p><p>Steve’s nap didn’t last as long as he was expecting. He wasn’t sure what woke him up, just that only 5 hours into his nap he was wide awake and restless. </p><p>There were no clues to why he should be awake. Everything was fine. His wounds were healing nicely, no one had disturbed him, and Jarvis hadn’t called him. Maybe he was just hungry. </p><p>Steve slid his feet to the side of the bed and stood shakily, his bones were mostly healed, but he still felt like a newborn baby lamb taking their first steps. </p><p>As he went he grew more confident, and soon was striding down the medical wing to the elevators. </p><p>The doctors and nurses knew not to stop him. They’d tried it once and found that It didn’t work. If an Avenger was really injured, the rest of the team would send them back down to medical bay. </p><p>He got in, pushed the button for the Avengers communal kitchen. His stomach grumbled impatiently. </p><p>“I know belly. Food soon.” He murmured to it as he rubbed it. </p><p>Once the doors slid open he walked in and looked around. Nat was sitting in a corner reading, Clint was making food, and Bucky and Lucy were cuddling on the couch, acting nauseatingly cute. Steve could see out of the corner of his eye that Lucy was lazily tracing Bucky’s skin between his shirt and pants right where her mark was. She seemed to be doing it unconsciously. Just another reason to throw up. </p><p>Bucky looked over as he entered. “Hey punk, what are you doing up?”</p><p>“Food,” Steve replied.</p><p>“Gotcha,” Bucky said before settling back down to gently run his fingers through Lucy’s hair.</p><p>Steve shook his head, trying to get their adorableness out of his head. God, he wanted to be in Bucky’s place so bad. </p><p>Cuddled up on the couch with his soulmate. </p><p>“They’re nauseating just to watch,” Clint commented from the stove where he was stirring a pot of pasta. </p><p>“I heard that!” Bucky called. </p><p>“Then get a room!” Clint shot back. </p><p>“We will, as soon as the movie is over.” Lucy cut in. </p><p>Clint grumbled but let it go. </p><p>“Enough pasta there for one more?” Steve asked hopefully.</p><p>Clint snorted “Yea, but not you. Hold on, I'll pour some more noodles in.”</p><p>Steve gratefully watched as Clint added a whole other box to the boiling water. While he waited he decided now would be as good a time as any to ask Lucy about Jamie. </p><p>“Hey, Luce?” He called </p><p>“Yea?” She replied, not moving her head. </p><p>“You have a minute?” </p><p>“What kind of minute?” </p><p>“To answer some questions of curiosity.”</p><p>She gave a put-upon sigh but sat up and looked at Steve from over the back of the couch. “Yea?”</p><p>“You know that….” Steve trailed off just now realizing how many ears were listening to this conversation.</p><p>“Know what, Steve?” Lucy asked impatiently. </p><p>“Oh your friend from the mailroom.”</p><p>“You mean Jamie? What about him?”</p><p>Steve heard Bucky shift restlessly. </p><p>“I was just wondering what you could tell me about him…” he trailed off lamely. Lucy’s eyes narrowed and she gave him a look. </p><p>“You just said that he didn’t seem to like me, and I’m just trying to see if I did anything wrong, you know how customs have changed since I went in the ice and all.” Steve rushed on. </p><p>He knew he wasn’t fooling Bucky and probably not Natasha, but Lucy seemed appeased. </p><p>“Well, he’s gay, for one. Maybe he’s worried about your views on homosexuality.”</p><p>“Oh,” Steve said, going a little weak in the knees at that revelation. He cleared his throat. “I wasn’t aware of that.” </p><p>Lucy raised an eyebrow at him. “It’s kinda hard to miss. He is pretty loud and proud about it.”</p><p>Steve gave a shrug wanting this conversation to end like yesterday. “Thanks, I’ll see if that helps.” </p><p>“No problem,” Lucy responded before curling back up on top of Bucky. </p><p>Suddenly, Steve wasn’t that hungry, but he needed to eat and it would be rude not to after Clint had made all that pasta. </p><p>Jamie was gay, and his full name was the same as the name on his skin. No, it was just a coincidence, he wasn’t gay. He couldn’t be. It was a sin. </p><p>The world had changed over the last 70 years he had been in the ice, and Steve realized that even though he had been awake for over four years didn’t mean that all his values had automatically changed.</p><p>He still believed in his catholic roots, and how he was raised by his mother. His mother had taught him that you should treat everyone around you with respect, no matter their skin color, culture, religion. But that didn’t mean it would be ok if he was gay. </p><p>In the late 1930s, if you were gay, you were considered to be mentally ill. Steve hadn’t thought one way or another about it. He had been so focused on his tiny Brooklyn world that he hadn’t thought about the bigger picture. </p><p>Now though he wasn’t so sure how to feel. At least the Catholic faith was still very clear. It was a sin plain and simple, just like killing, but Steve had done that too. Ugh, this was too much to think about right now. </p><p>His body still hurt, and his stomach was continually growling at this point. Luckily Clint had finished cooking. The archer placed a plate piled high with pasta covered in marinara sauce in front of him. It looked incredible.</p><p>Steve grunted out a thanks before he dived in. He devoured the carbs faster than any normal human ever should.</p><p>“Ugh,” Clint said. “Watching you eat like that makes me want to puke in sympathy for your poor stomach.</p><p>Steve swallowed the mouthful he had and looked at Clint. “When you have a superhuman metabolism you can complain about how I eat, not before.”</p><p>Clint gave him an eye roll but dug into his own plate of pasta.</p><p>Food solved everything. After finishing his plate. Steve pushed it away and rubbed his happily full stomach. Just what he needed, a giant plate of carbs. Steve waited for the sleepiness to hit, but it didn’t. He was still wide awake and restless. Steve got up from the table and paced.</p><p>“Hey punk, would you settle down, you’re distracting from the movie,” Bucky called from his place on the couch.</p><p>“Oh, sorry.” Steve forced himself to sit down in one of the chairs by the TV. </p><p>Bucky gave an irritated sigh. “Punk, the leg?” He said with a pointed look.</p><p>Steve looked down at his leg to see it bouncing uncontrollably. He stilled it. It didn’t last long. Within five minutes Steve was back up and pacing. </p><p>“If Lucy wasn’t conked out on top of me, I would get up and force you to sit,” Bucky said. “But since she is, why don’t you go to the training room and punch a bag for a while.”</p><p>“Yea, that sounds like a good idea,” Steve mumbled and headed towards the elevators.</p><p>He tapped his foot as the elevator went down to the training room. </p><p>The doors opened too slowly. Steve squeezed his wide shoulders through before the elevator doors were fully open and made a beeline for his punching bag. This one wasn’t too badly damaged yet, but it wouldn’t last long. </p><p>Thankfully Stark had created a pulley system that if he pressed a button with his foot, a brand new punching bag would descend for him to pummel.</p><p>Steve didn’t bother to put on boxing gloves or wrap his hands, he wanted to feel the pain. It would help with the restlessness he felt. </p><p>His other wounds were almost healed, and without the pain from the wounds, he was feeling itchier and itchier.</p><p>He would almost classify it as anxiousness, but he never got anxious. Even before the serum, anxiety wasn’t something he experienced. Anger, frustration, determination, restlessness, but never anxiety. Anxiety meant uncertainty and worry, which were things Steve didn’t do. </p><p>It was part of being Captain America. One had to be decisive when they made life and death decisions for thousands of people. </p><p>Steve didn’t bother warming up. He punched the bag with all of his inhuman strength and sent the dead weight flying across the training room, sprinkling sand. </p><p>The whole process was highly satisfying. The super soldier pushed the button and another punching bag rolled out. </p><p>Steve gazed at it with contemplative eyes. The super soldier gave a sudden turn and roundhouse kicked the bag. It exploded at the impact, sending sand everywhere around the room. </p><p>A low whistle from behind him caught Steve by surprise. Within an instant, he had turned and pinned the enemy against a wall by their throat with a forearm. The super solider blinked and saw Tony scrabbling at his arm and turning purple. </p><p>Steve backed up, the color draining from his face. He couldn’t believe he had attacked a teammate. </p><p>He was Captain America, always in control, always doing the right thing. He didn’t make mistakes, couldn’t afford to. What was wrong with him? Ever since asking Jarvis about Jamie he had been off. That must be it. </p><p>“You ok, capsicle?” Tony asked, his voice sounding rough from the choking. </p><p>Steve didn’t respond, he needed answers, and he needed them now.</p><p>The super-soldier turned and practically ran from the room, too impatient to take the elevator, he ran down the stairs, nothing on his feet, shirtless, phoneless and still bandaged.</p><p>As he ran he called out to Jarvis “where is Jamie located?”</p><p>“He is currently not in the Tower, Captain. His address is _________ Brooklyn.”</p><p>Steve stumbled down a few steps then caught himself. </p><p>“Brooklyn?”</p><p>“Yes, Brooklyn, Captain.”</p><p>Steve slammed the door leading to the first floor, the door broke off its hinges at the impact and crashed to the ground with a bang. He ignored it and kept going. </p><p>The sliding front doors to Avengers Tower barely escaped getting shattered as Steve slid through them and ran down the streets of New York City like a mad man.</p><p>Anyone that he couldn’t dodge, he just leapt over as he made his way from Manhattan to Brooklyn. He made the 2-hour walk in 13.6 minutes to Jamie’s Brooklyn apartment. </p><p>Sprinting up the ten flights to the studio apartment, Steve didn’t think about the fact that it was almost 1 in the morning when he knocked on the apartment door.</p><p>Knocking isn’t exactly accurate —it was more like shaking the door on its hinges. </p><p>The super soldier heard movement, and grumbling on the other side of the door, pulling his fist back in time to not hit Jamie as the lanky man yanked open the door and glared out with bleary eyes,</p><p>“What!” Jamie shouted, then actually looked to see who had been knocking on his door.</p><p>******</p><p>Jamie was pulled from sleep by someone slamming on his apartment door. He grumbled awake and staggered to the door.</p><p>He yanked it open yelling “What!” as he did so.</p><p>Then froze to look up the naked bandaged chest of non-other than Steve Rogers standing in his doorway. </p><p>The intern looked the super-soldier up and down, categorizing the fact that Steve was shirtless, wearing low riding sweatpants and barefoot. On closer inspection at Steve’s feet Jamie noticed blood on the floor.</p><p>“What the hell,” Jamie said as he bent and reached for Steve’s foot to better examine it. </p><p>The soldier backed up but allowed Jamie to lift up his right foot and examine the bottom. </p><p>Red blood dripped onto the floor of the hallway from a gash wound in the man’s foot, it looked deep and Jamie could see the hint of something shiny in it, probably a shard of glass. </p><p>“Come here,” Jamie said, turning on the lights and dragging Steve into the apartment by the arm.</p><p>“Sit.” The lanky man commanded as he pushed a pliant Steve into one of his kitchen table chairs. </p><p>Next Jamie went to his bathroom and pulled out the first aid kit he always kept there. He walked back to Steve, knelt in front of him, and Grabbed the injured foot, pulling it into his lap so he could wipe at the blood.</p><p>There was definitely a piece of glass in the foot. Jamie pulled out a pair of tweezers from the first aid kit and murmured to the giant man, “Hold still, this might hurt a little….”</p><p>He latched on to the shard of glass with the metal tips of the tweezers and pulled. The glass shard was slightly stuck but with a wiggle and gentle yank, he managed to extricate it from the wound.</p><p>Steve didn’t even flinch. He stayed still as a statue as the lanky man disinfected the gash and bandaged it up.</p><p>Jamie looked up to see the super-soldier staring at him with intense bright blue eyes. Jamie flushed at the intensity. </p><p>“What?” He mumbled. </p><p>“Where is your soul mark?” Steve demanded out of the blue. </p><p>“Wh..what?” Jamie asked falling back on his hands and scooching away from the soldier</p><p>“Your soul mark, where is it.”</p><p>“What’s it to you.”</p><p>Steve didn’t respond; he just looked Jamie up and down in his rumpled day clothes that he had fallen asleep in.</p><p>Jamie did an unconscious movement and placed a protective hand over his right hip. Steve’s eyes honed in on the gesture and he reached down towards Jamie. The intern attempted to curl in a protective ball, terrified that Captain America would strike him. </p><p>But Steve didn’t, instead, he pushed Jamie’s right hand aside, tugged up the man’s shirt, and pushed down on the waistband of Jamie’s jeans to reveal a name. They both froze as the captain stared at his name on Jamie’s skin. The super-soldier couldn’t seem to help himself as he reached out and tentatively traced the letters of his name: Steven Grant Rogers.</p><p>Jamie couldn’t help the welling of tears filling his eyes at the intense moment. He never wanted this to happen, not in a million years. As soon as the shock wore off, Steve would be angry, no beyond angry, he would be furious. He would yell and scream like Jamie’s father had. He would probably go even one step further and beat Jamie to a pulp like the kids at school had when he tried to go back after being disowned. </p><p>The captain did none of these things, instead, he got up and walked out of the room, leaving Jamie on the floor, clothes askew and silent tears trailing down his face. </p><p>It took a long time for Jamie to pull himself off the floor, close his apartment door and lock it then crawl wearily into bed. If he had needed more incentive to leave he had just gotten it. </p><p>Steve should have yelled or even hit him, it would be better if he had. Jamie would have welcomed it, instead of receiving the cold response of the Captain walking out. Jamie could understand volatile emotions, his father had been like that. He wasn’t abusive until finding out his son was gay, but he was quick to anger and would show it by breaking or hitting things. </p><p>This cold disdain felt so much worse, it was like Jamie wasn’t worth the energy it took to get mad, he was so beneath the Captain that he was like an ant that you didn’t even bother to step on. </p><p>He wanted to matter. He would matter. He wouldn’t go away or be ignored. Captain America would have to deal with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comment for my sake and the story's the more you comment the faster you get the next chapter</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment, the more comments the sooner you get the next chapter.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>